Rachel Rockwell
Rachel Rockwell is a smart, intelligent, popular, and very fashionable 15 year old girl. She along with her best friends Talia Green and Celia Starr are 9th graders at John Hughes High School. Being 15, she is older than Cara and Amber Rockwell, and younger than Jade and Colette Rockwell. Her report card and tests consist of A's or A+'s and sometimes A-'s. She has a passion for dancing and singing and co captain of the dance and singing teams at John Hughes High School. She is portrayed by Peyton List Personality ]] Rachel is a cool, s mart, and nice girl. She is also a very overachieving and confident singer and dancer. Her smartness makes her one of the most intelligent 9th grader at John Hughes High School. Style Rachel has blond hair and light brown (hazel) eyes. Her style changed as she entered from a cool girl to a very stylish, friendly girl. In Season 3, she can be seen to wear tops with shorts and jeans. Rachel currently wears sweaters, cardigans, vests, or jackets with her outfits. Change of Personality Over Time Season 2 In Season 2, she was more of a bad girl who wasn't very nice. Rachel was a smart young girl who was not very confident in herself. Even though she acted like a bad girl, she was friendly, but not the nicest person you could meet. Season 3 Rachel now is a confident, talented, smart, and nice girl. Her personality has completely changed from being a bad girl to a nice, sweet, and caring teenager. Season 4 Rachel is a very smart and intelligent, lovable girl. She is sweet, helpful, caring, and truthful girl who loved her friends and family. She is still very confident and is not afraid to do anything. Change of Appearance Over Time Season 2 Rachel wore cool clothes more which we're usually black. She often wore black, leather boots with her tops and bottoms. Season 3 Rachel dressed nicely because she was older and in high school. Rachel enters high school with a brand new look and lots of boys start to notice her. Rachel often wore sweaters, tops, and cardigans with shorts or jeans. During dance practice, she wore her hair in a high ponytail and crop tops with colorful shorts. Season 4 Her outfits in Season 4 consist of dresses, colorful tops, shorts, and jeans. Rachel still was a stylish, fashionable, and pretty girl who now wears more dresses then in Season 3. Strengths Rachel is a good dancer who is on Shake It Up, Chicago. She is also a very smart girl that attends John Hughes High School. She is a really good singer who has an amazing voice. She sometimes sings on Shake It Up, Chicago. Weaknesses Rachel isn't the nicest girl you could meet, but she has a sence of niceness. She is not very good at art, and drawing/sketching. She could not sing very well in Record Deal It Up Daily Routines After waking up, she brushes her teeth in her big, private bathroom. Then, she goes downstairs and makes a yummy, hardy breakfast. At 7:30, Rachel leaves to go to school. After school, Rachel goes to dance practice. Relationships Jade Rockwell (2000-present) Rachel and Jade's Relationship Rachel and Jade have a good relationship. They can be seen talking to each other at school. They both are dancers on Shake It Up, Chicago. Amber Rockwell (2002-present) Rachel and Amber's Relationship Amber is Rachel's younger sister. She cares a lot about Amber. Amber is the younger sister of Rachel. Cara Rockwell (2006-present) Rachel sometimes babysits Cara. She takes Cara to The Green Family's House so Cara can play with Skyla. Cara is the youngest of The Rockwell Family. Gabe Martinez (2013-present) Gabe and Rachel's Relationship Rachel and Gabe are ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend. They have crushes on each other and are friends. They started dating in Steal My Crush Away It Up, but then broke up. They, got back together in Memory Lane It Up. Talia doesn't like them dating because she likes Gabe. Talia Green (2012-present) Talia and Rachel are frenemies who don't like each other. They argue together a lot. They don't have much of a good relationship. In Season 3, they became friends. Trivia *Rachel started high school. (First Day It Up) *She attended John Hughs Middle School. *She stole Talia's boyfriend (Gabe Martinez). (Steal My Crush Away It Up) *She is the oldest child of The Rockwell Family. *Rachel is a cool girl. *Her ex-boyfriend is Gabe Martinez. *She is portrayed by Peyton List who plays Emma Ross in Jessie. *She takes Cara to The Green Family's House to play with Skyla Green *Rachel lives in the Rockwell House. *She hangs out in her room. *Rachel used to dance. (Sports It Up) *She takes honors classes at John Hughes High School. *She is super smart. *She has a dog named Sky. *She is very popular. *She is very pretty. *A lot of boys like her. ]] *She has been in many dance competitions. *Her mom has said she was very talented. *Abby Lee Miller has also said that she was super talented. *She has had lead roles in elementary school plays. *In high school plays and musicals, she gets good roles/parts they have lots of lines to memorize. *Her sister, Jade cares about her. *Jazz, acro, contemporary, and musical theater are her favorite dances to perform. *She won 1st place in a dance competition in New York City *A lot of people at school have said she has an amazing voice and is an extraordinary dancer. *She has been in many singing competitions and won 1st place in most of them *She is a good singer. *She dances on Shake it Up, Chicago and gets the spotlight dance a lot of the time *Lots of boys like her *Her name means female sheep *Her zodiac sign is Capricorn *She gets many chances to sing and dance in concerts. *She sang a duet with Starla in School Dance It Up. *Her birthstone is a garnet. *She won best teen actress for her role as Madison in "Dance It Up". *Many people think she's awesome and a star. *Lots of people care for her. *She is one of the best singers on the singing team. *Her lowest grade was a 94% *Her highest grade was a 130%, and A++, she had extra credit. *She sang a solo in Nationals 4 times. *She got the lead role in 11 TV shows and a recurring role in 8 TV shows *Her instagram, facebook, video chat, and Tumblr username is RachRock117 *She has 37,251,129 followers on Instagram *Rachel started acting when she was 6 *She started her singing career when she was 8 and got a record deal when she was 10 *When she was 7, she started dancing *She started singing and dancing in competitions when she was 11 *She has a supporting role in 6 TV shows *Rachel has been in 10 movies *Of the 10 movies she's been in, Rachel got the lead role in 4 of them *She throws amazing, awesome, and very fun parties. The days after the party, everyone is always talking about it. *She totally ships Calia because she thinks that they are so cute together. *Her fave Disney Princess is Cinderella *She got her first singing solo when she was 9. When she was 9, she got her first chance to sing and dance in front of an big audience. *For her solos on Dance Moms, she usually gets 1st, 2nd, or 3rd place. *She has a passion for dance. *She thinks she is strongest in jazz, acro, and musical theatre *She is one of the best dancers on the ALDC, alongside Maddie *On the pyramid, Rachel is mostly on the top *Rachel has gotten 9 grammies *Her friends describe her as amazing, awesome, and very intelligent. *Abby said, "Rachel is an amazing dancer. I've never had to put her on the bottom of the pyramid. She's going to help my team to win more competitions. She's better than all my other dancers." *Mackenzie Ziegler looks at her as a role model. She wishes to be as good as her. *Starla thinks that Rachel super awesome, extraordinary, and extremely cool and amazing. *Kendall, Brooke, Maddie, and Mackenzie are some of her close friends from ALDC. *Nia, Paige, Chloe, Kalini, and Payton are not that close to her, but they remain friends through out her experience in ALDC. *She has 81 crowns. *Rachel says that Kendall is her closest friend on the ALDC because they have a lot in common *Maddie says, "Rachel is an amazing dancer, I've never seen such a good dancer ever. I'm surprised she's never been on the bottom. She's been on the top for 6 weeks on a row." *She has been on the red carpet for more than 3000 times *Rachel has won national title more than 1000 times *A judge at the competition said that she was the best dancer he's ever seen *All the dancers on the ALDC think she's Abby's best dancer *She has never been yelled at by Abby *Starla thinks Rachel is a better dancer than her since she is almost always on the top *The ALDC dancers think she is Abby's favorite *Mackenzie says she is a great role model for her Pyramid Season 1 Week 1: Top Week 2: Top Week 3: Middle Week 4: Middle Week 5: Middle Week 6: Top Week 7: Top Week 8: Top Week 9: Top Week 10: Top Week 11: Bottom (messed up with group dance) Week 12: Top Week 13: Middle Week 14: Straight Line Season 2 Week 1: Top Week 2: Middle Week 3: Bottom Week 4: Top Week 5: Top Appearances Season 1 *Babysitter It Up (mentioned) Season 2 *Steal My Crush Away It Up *First Kiss It Up *Shake It Up: All Around The World Season 3 *New York It Up *Merry Christmas It Up *Big Dreams It Up *Secret It Up *Party It Up *Heart It Up *Shop It Up *School Dance It Up *Compete It Up *Destroy It Up *Sports It Up *Away It Up *Graduation It Up *Date Decision It Up *Remember It Up *Crush It Up *First Day It Up *Age It Up *Creep It Up *Grades It Up Season 4 *Trick or Treat It Up *Glee It Up *Liv & Maddie It Up *Sweet 16 It Up *Surprise It Up *Battle of the Bands It Up Movies *A Big Chance Songs *Me and You by Laura Marano *Let It Go by Idina Menzel *Something to Dance For by Zendaya *Fearless by Olivia Holt *The Me That You Don't See by Laura Marano *On My Own by Les Miserables *I'm Back by Zendaya *Heart Attack by Demi Lovato *Had Me @ Hello (duet with Starla) *I Stand by Idina Menzel *Defying Gravity by Idina Menzel *TTYLXOX by Bella Thorne Userbox Rachel Rockwell Code: Rachel Rockwell Gallery Category:Recuring characters created by Disneylover16 Category:Characters created by Disneylover16 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Enemies of the Green Family Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Femles Category:A+ Students Category:Pretty Category:Dancers Category:Shake It Up, Chicago Dancers Category:Cheerleaders